dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Catopesra
Katopesla |universe = 3rd Universe |galaxy = |residence = |birthplace = |race = Alien |birthday = |death = |age = |status = |gender = Male |height = |weight = |measurements = |bloodtype = |english = Garret Storms |japanese = |abridger = |team = 3rd Universe |team2 = |team3 = |affiliation = |affiliation2 = |affiliation3 = |previous affiliation = |previous affiliation2 = |previous affiliation3 = |occupation = Police Officer |previous occupation = |partner = |previous partner = |trained = |instructor = |instructor2 = |instructor3 = |instructor4 = |instructor5 = |instructor6 = |headquarters = |counterpart = |fusions = |manga debut = |anime debut = |movie debut = |ova debut= |abridge debut = |game debut = |family = |techniques = *Raging Battle Mode *Ultimate Mode *Whirlwind Speed Mode |tools =*''Transformation Belt'' }} is a police officer from the 3rd Universe. Personality Catopesra is a bombastic man, much in the same way of the Pride Troopers or the Great Saiyaman. He is shown to be overly energetic, and largely confident, believing he could take on Freeza with relative ease. Appearance Catopesra wears a dual colored white, and blue jump suit, and a matching helmet. The other parphanelia that he has is a belt, and a pair of yellow gloves and boots, the boots that consist of the green colored logo. The suit also has orange stripes on the shoulders and the marks on the helmet, with the middle of the jumpsuit has a large letter "P". The blue portion of the jump suit runs throughout the jumpsuit. The belt is silver that has an orange letter "P". Abilities Using his belt buckle, Catopesra can transform his robot suit into various modes.Dragon Ball Super Character List In his Whirlwind Speed Mode, Catopesra can move three hundred times faster than his normal speed, while in his Raging Battle Mode, his strength is three hundred times stronger. Part IV Universe Survival Arc Having been selected to participate in the Tournament of Power, Catopesra arrives at the venue with the 3rd Universe team. As the tournament begins, he briefly engages Hop in battle, and afterwars, is blasted away by Freeza.Dragon Ball Super episode 97 Upon the tournament being half over and noticing Jiren meditating, Catopesra and Biara plan to knock the contestant off while he's in his trance. While Biara distracts Toppo and Dispo, Catioesra attempts to engage Jiren, but is repelled by his wall of energy.Dragon Ball Super episode 111 Later, Catopesra approaches Freeza again, and after their encounter is interrupted by Son Gokū and Kale's fight, Catopesra transforms into his Whirlwind Speed Mode and challenges Freeza to follow him, to which he doesn't.Dragon Ball Super episode 114 Finding Lazuli injured, he attempts to punch her, but his attack is intercepted by Lapis, who blasts Catopesra away.Dragon Ball Super episode 115 Later, Vegeta challenges him, leading to Catopersra switching to his Battle Mode. Assaulting Vegeta with a barrage of punches, he retaliates in a fit of rage.Dragon Ball Super episode 117 Battles *Catopesra VS Hop *Catopesra VS Freeza *Catopesra VS Pilina *Catopesra VS Cabba *Catopesra & Biarra VS the Pride Troopers *Catopesra VS Zarbuto *Catopesra VS No. 17 & No. 18 Trivia *Catopesra's name potentially derives from the italian food . References Navigation Category:Characters who have participated in the Tournament of Power